The Forgotten Ending
by my loveable heart 2005
Summary: At the choosing ceremony, the rebels attacked and caused to lose Maxon's memory all about the selection. What would America do? would Maxon's memory come back? Will they find their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals! I hope that you will like the fan fiction I wrote, because it is my first time writing one... I really hope you like it. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: meet Merca**

 ***America's POV***

"Merca!" I sigh as another handful of paperwork was tossed to me. I have been working for forty-five hours already. I still haven't eaten anything or at least taken a break from work.

"Thanks" I said with a smile. I put my paperwork aside and opened my drawer. I saw Maxon's picture of us dancing in the Halloween ball, looking at that picture makes me warm.

"Merca? Merca!" and my mind snapped back to reality. I saw my boss staring at me. " Are you okay? You looked like you've seen a ghost." "I'm fine, thank you" I say to him with a smile.

"You know, you should go home. Get some rest." He said. I looked up at him " I can finish it today sir." I protested. I mean- seriously, I needed to finish it today, so I can get my hands free later. He held up a hand "you can finish it tomorrow, but today you should rest. You did well" he patted my shoulder and walked away.

I packed my things, including my laptop, cell phone, the picture and the ring. _The ring…_ Seeing that ring reminds me of _him._ The night my life changed. Thinking about it makes me want to sob in a corner. I quickly wiped my tears and started walking away from my desk.

My real name is America Singer, I was one of the elite, and fell for Maxon Schreave. At the choosing ceremony, the rebels attacked. And almost killed Maxon. He proposed to me before he passed out, and I, of course said yes. I am the lost princess of my country Illea, and future queen. I flew to France and changed my identity. From America Singer to Merca Sieve, I lived in the city of Paris and worked here as an architect.

I knocked at the front door and entered inside the house. "Hello?" and suddenly I was crushed in a hug by _Liam_ … I forget to tell you, Liam is my boyfriend so…

"I missed you" he said sadly. "I've been gone for only two days" I replied, patting his back.

Liam is also from Illea. He is the only one who knew my real identity, and it turns out he was a fan.

"I missed you too Liam. But I am really tired at the moment" I yawned. He kissed my forehead and let me go. I smiled at him and walked upstairs.

I took a short bath and changed into a pair of pajamas and a loose t-shirt, and my hair fall to my shoulders.

After a few minutes laying on my bed, I couldn't sleep. I got out of my room and tip toed to my music room. It is far from Liam's bedroom so if he's asleep, or not he will not hear a thing.

Once I entered my music room, I closed the door and locked it. I started to look for my diary and found it open underneath the piano… _on a minute there I thought I lost it._ I picked it up and sat up in front of my piano and I picked the last song I wrote when I was still in Illea.

Elevator buttons and morning air,  
Strangers silence makes me want to take the stairs,  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,  
But right now,  
My time is theirs.

Seems like there's always  
Someone who disapproves,  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you,  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do,  
The jury's out,  
And my choice is you.

So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
And life makes love look hard,  
The stakes are high,  
The waters rough,  
But this love is ours,

You never know what people have up their sleeves,  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me,  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles,  
But I don't care,  
'Cause right now you're mine,  
And you say,

So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
And life makes love look hard,  
The stakes are high,  
The water's rough,  
But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate,  
If it's wrong and,  
Your hands are tough but they are where,  
My belong in,  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you.

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth,  
And I love the riddles that you speak,  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored,  
'Cause my heart is yours.

So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
And life makes love look hard,

And don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
But they can't take what's ours,  
They can't take what's ours,  
The stakes are high,  
The water's rough,  
But this love is ours.

When I finished the song. I rested my elbows on the keys, which caused a loud off key sound. I missed Maxon, Illea and Aspen. I have been framed, that I was the reason why Maxon lost his memory _all_ about the selection. So he doesn't know me.

My first few weeks in Paris. I accidently bumped into someone and spilled coffee all over my clothes and that was Liam, who recognized me as "Lady" America. Since then, we became friends. Until, he confessed that he has feeling toward me.

I looked up and saw a couch n front of a window, which let's in a lot of moonlight.

I lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. My eyelids are becoming heavy, so I turned off the lamp. And I let sleep claim me.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. It means the world to me. Please review and fav and Update Chapter two very soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Maxon?

**Chapter 2: Maxon?**

 **Hello! I hope you like chapter one and thanks to Wezenstyx for being my first reviewer... Onto the story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **P.s from Maxon**  
 **Maxon: Sorry for the drama that will happen it is not entirely my fault that this will happen so...**  
 **MLH/me: Just shut up Maxon...**  
 **_**

*A month after the attack*  
*Maxon's POV*

What happened?... Why am I in the hospital wing? The last thing I remembered is me, at the report watching introducing of the selected... And everything else. A blurry red something, I really can't tell.

I see my mom sitting beside my bed, asleep. She looks weird and thin, her eyes looking heavy, I guess she hasn't been sleeping much.

"Mom?" I said, trying to wake her. "Wha-what?" She asks, confused. She looked at me and her eyes widen. "Maxon?" She asked, as if she can't believe that I'm awake. "Hey mom." I tried again. "Maxon!" She yelled, hugging me, tight. "You're finally awake! After a month. Your finally awake" she celebrated with pure happiness showing on her face. I'm been unconscious for a month! "Mom what happened? Why am I in the hospital wing? Why I can't remember anything except a... Something red? And why are you so thin? I asked in one breath. Her smile disappeared and sadness took over her face. "You don't remember anything? Anything about the selection?" She pauses "You don't remember America Singer?"

"America- what?" I asked her, then it all sink in. So the selection had already begun, and I don't remember a single thing about what happened. Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. "What happened to me" I asked, not to mention the terrible headache I am having right now. " The day- the day of the choosing ceremony you about to propose either Lady America or Lady Kriss" she pauses."The rebels attacked and-" she paused again. I guess that was really terrible than I thought. "Your father blames America Singer thinking that she is a rebel."

Dr. Ashlar that I lost my memory (you can tell) about the selection. All about the selection. It was either permanent or temporary. And my father thinks I should a another selection... Fifteen competitors and four elite.

 **Please don't be mad at me! *dodges a pie* I swear that this will get better sooner and there's a reason why this happened *Maxon got hit by a pie on the face* so see you next time!**  
 **P.s from Maxon**  
 **Maxon: Stop throwing pies! *dodging another pie* it is not my fault! *got hit by a tomato* and tomatoes!**  
 **MLH/ Me: Just... Come on. You'll see your America soon.**  
 ***Maxon smirks***


	3. Chapter 3: Past

**Hey guys! it's officially summer for me so that means I can write and update more often than during school days.**

 **Enjoy!:)**

*America's POV*

I woke up with the sunlight pouring inside the music room. With a yawn, I looked at the back of the room for the wall clock. It's already eight-thirty! I'm late for work!... I got off the couch and rushed down stairs. And I found Liam cooking some eggs and bacon.

"Good morning" he greeted me with a smile. I smiled back at him "good morning to you too" I said, greeting him back. I picked up a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast. "Can I ask you to take a break from work?" He asks me. "Sorry, but I have loads of work waiting for me on top of my desk" I answered, imagining the paperwork I still needed to sign from yesterday. "But I will be home early" I said to him, giving him a peck on the lips. " Okay, but really, really promise me you will be home early." "I promise."

I went back upstairs and into the bathroom, and took a really short bath and got dressed. I chose a pair of jeans, a blue blouse and a pair of black heels. I grab my bag and said goodbye to Liam.

When I reached my office, I found submerged in paper. My cell phone slipped from my hands and landed on the floor. This is going to be a long day.

{} {} {} {} {} {} {}

"Announcement… Merca Sieve, please proceed to the main counter, ground floor please." I sigh. "What now?" I said to myself, standing up. I was halfway through the paperwork and decided to do my work on the floor.

I ran my way downstairs and finally reached the main counter. "About time, a girl named Marlee can't wait to see you" Clarissa said in her thick English accent. "Wait… Are you sure that Marlee is her name?" I asked her, she can't be my Marlee right?. "Well-"

"Mer!" someone shouted, and saw Marlee running toward me. " Missed you so much!" she squealed in my ear, as she crushes me with a hug. " I missed you too, how did you find me" I asked her, " um… Can we talk in private?" I gave her a curious look "Sure, we can talk in my office." we took the elevator, no one spoke. Until we reached my office, " oh. My. God" she laughed, " so this is what you've been doing for the past few months" she said, gesturing to my office still submerged in paperwork. "Ha. Ha. Ha" I said sarcastically " we can talk later, I have to finish my work, I made a promise to Liam to go home early today." I said to her as I pick up the work I left earlier. " Oh, right Liam." She said, as she help herself to the small fridge in the corner of my office. " You know him?" I looked up at her. " of course I know him, I asked him about you." My jaw dropped, so that's how she find me. Oh well, my past won't stop hunting me, I guess I have to face it once more.

One last paperwork… and done! " Finally" I muttered, I glanced at my watch, it's only six o'clock, I stood up, and shook Marlee out of her sleep. " Hey, Marlee we have to leave." I whispered as I shook her by the shoulder. " Okay, okay, jeez just stop shacking me." she said. " Oh right sorry."

I packed my things, my phone, envelopes and the ring. I stopped and opened it, the ring is made of silver with a diamond sitting on top. " That's the ring isn't it? The one he gave you that night."

I nodded.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, and please review that would be awesome.**

 **See you guys around!:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape: Part 1

**Hey! I am back from hell! Sorry for the long wait. And I mean long wait. I am very, very sorry. But hey! It's summer so I got a lot of time to write and publish stories.**

 **Disclaimer: All credits to Kiera Cass ( except the ones I made)**

 **America's POV***

We drove back to Liam's house while Marlee fidgets with the ring I found in my office. "So... You've been here all this time?" She asks randomly. " Yeah, I've been living like this ever since the selection went hell." I took a turn in the intersection, " everthing's great so far, I got a job, a roof over my head, a boyfriend and a future in front of me. I finally have a life."

" Look Ames, I know you have a life here in France, but back home, we all barely has one" she sigh. "Do you remember the report where you proposed that Illea should dissolve the castes?" she looked outside the window, " Yeah, why?" I glimpsed at her, I wonder what's happening in Illea. Even though I moved on — okay maybe just a bit. " Well, people are rebelling because of it. They attack the people's homes."

" Because they know their only hope disappeared."

I dropped my car keys on the center table, then a strong scent hit me. "Liam?" I called out and my voice echoed across the house. " In the kitchen!" I motioned Marlee to follow me " is it just me or your house smells like steak" she tease, I nudge her with a smile on my face.

"Hey!" Liam greeted happily when we entered the kitchen. He opened his arms for a hug and I jumped into him willingly. " _Comment e'tait bien?"_ he kissed my forehead " _c'etait bien. Beaucoup de paperasse, typique"_ I breathe. " _Au fait"_ I motion at Marlee " _c'est Marlee, elle vient Illea"_ I told him. " Ah miss Marlee, pleasure to meet you" he greets as he shakes her hand " pleasure's all mine" she smiles. "So, have you girls eaten yet?" he asks as he motion us to sit in front of the counter, "Nope" we say in unison.

Few minutes later, Marlee and I are satisfied. And I have to say, Liam is definitly a great cook, even better than me of course! "That" Marlee starts, "was one of the best meals of my life" she slumps in her chair as she pats her stomach. I laughed at her. "Mer, you should help miss Marlee get settled, I'll take care of this." He started cleaning the countertop, "thanks Liam" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "continue maintenants" he chuckled, "d'accord." I smiled at him.

"You can stay with me in my room" I opened the door wide enough for her to take a look. "Neat!" she commented once she steps in, it's not really that big, a bed in the middle of the room, a sliding cabinet, a vanity, bathroom, a balcony and several bookshelves on the walls. Nothing fancy.

I set a bed for her on the floor with a foam mattress and a spare blanket and pillows. "Hey Mer" I turned to look at her, " I got something to show you" she pued something out of her bag, and to my surprise, it was a small touchscreen phone. "Where did you get that?" I ask in pure shock, " you have no idea" she smiled.

She pressed several buttons until she pressed an app called " TEAM" and then we waited a little until two people were on the line.

" OH MY GOD!" Celeste squealed and I cringe a little " I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Elise sang. " Hey guys! Been so long!" I waved, then they bombarded me with questions; " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" " ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" " HAS ANYONE ATTACKED YOU?!"

"Guys, chill" Marlee cut them off, " so Eliss here, became an embassador of New Asia and since New Asia was looking foreward for you to be at helm, she was able to make a team of people who was able to hack into Illea's mainframe."

" And Celeste, is the one doing the undercover thing and. Um— interogate thing."

I have nothing to say. I can't believe that they went _that_ far, is it really that bad back in Illea?

"Look Mer," Celeste started seriously Maxon woke up from a coma after the attack in December,"

" Ever since then, peiple have been joing the rebels, ataacking provinces because of you. The thing is; we have no idea where you are." She started typing things. " Take a look at this" a file appeared at the corner of the screen and Marlee tapped on it.

And it was horrifiying.

It was a video of people attacking houses and burning down farms. I felt tears rising when it showed children being kidnapped and people being shot. " Even my house even got— Um, smashed by a wrecking ball, but only half of it got smashed!" she smiled sadly.

"CELESTE!" someone called from the background, " we need to go! pack your things!" someone called again. "What's wrong?" Celeste called back, " A bomb attack was launched from New Asia. Grab your things and go to the bunker quickly!" Oh no.

"Guys gotta go, an attack was launched from New Asia." She frantically grabs laptops, files and— weapons. " Be careful Celeste, you to Elise. Be safe you two." I told them both, " And Marlee, take care of Mer. Bye!" Celeste disconnected then Elise.

I was in pure shock, a bomb attack? seriously? I put my head in my hands, I can't believe this happening because of me.

" Hey" Marlee touched my shoulder, " you okay?" she asks me with concern in her eyes.

" We got to go back." I looked at her.

I walked out of my room and started to look for Liam, " Hello? Liam?" I slowly entered his room. " So, you're leaving aren't you?" he slowly stride to me, " Liam I have to, have you seen what's happening in Illea?" I told him stepping backwards, "So you're leaving just like that? After everything I've done for you?" he grabs hold of arms. " Oh no, you're not going anywhere."

Damn.

 **Important:**

 **Thanks ya'll for reading. Also please help me and send your entries for the few chapters (cuz a selection will be involved)**

 **Please pm me these if you're willing:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Caste:**

 **Province:**

 **Apperance:**

 **Height:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**


	5. Chapter 5: Escape: Part 2

**Hey! I'm back again. I'm trying to make up with the time I was away. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Fairytoto1: I'll try my best, and yes! I just saw it this week, and I ship Vision and Wanda! Although the movie broke my heart all in all:'(**

 ***America's POV***

Liam dragged me down the hall to my bedroom forcefully. I have never seen this side of him at all, he was always so sweet and supportive.

I guess I was wrong.

He pushed me into my bedroom and I fell to the floor, " You are not leaving this room!" he slammed the door then sounds of locks begin to fill the room as Marlee helped me back on my feet.

" Well, that guy's a jerk" she said as she moves the vanity to block the door. "I didn't even know that there's a lock from the outside" I started to pack My things and changed into something more— escape practical.

I started to remove the bedsheet and pillow cases, then I grabbed every single spare blanket in my closet. Marlee helped me tie all of it to make a makeshift rope.

When reached the airport, we bought the earliest flight to Illea with some seats left. Then we went to several security checks, and some tellers, when they check my passport, they pause for a moment and smile at me. After few minutes of waiting for our flight, the plane was finally boarding and a guard stopped me.

" Vous ai-je déjà vu quelque part?" the guard asks me.

"non je ne pense pas" I looked down and walk past him.

Marlee stood by side again, " I already told someone in Illea to pick us up in the airport. And also, I heard Celeste is okay" I let out a breathe taht I have been holding for a long moment. " Thanks Marlee for staying by my side" I smiled at her. " I have never been happier to be by your side America"

When we arrivied iin Illea, Marlee and I waited atleast half an hour outside waiting for the car to pick us up, or at least Ithinkthere's a car. "Who is this 'someone' anyways?" I turned to Marlee, " Well it's " she was cut off by a black car stopping in front of us " get in" the driver commanded us, Marlee immediently got into the front seat and I hesitated. " Come on!" Marlee urged me. " Okay...?"

The moment I closed the door, the driver stepped on the gas and we jerked forward fromm the sudden movement. " Marlee, first of all, I am sorry I took so long. The traffic here is too much," she appologized to Marlee " that's okay" she waved her off. " Um— excuse me, I have a few questions. Who are you—where are we and— where are we going?" I blurted out too quickly. This mystery person just chuckled and took off his or her sunglasses and hood and to reveal her face. And I can't believe my eyes and I think my eye balls fell from my eye holes. " QU-QUEEN AMBERLY!" I stuttered, " HOW-- HOW DID YO--?" I stuttered, she just chuckled at me. " Well, we're taking you princess to a cabin I own in the woods, everyone is already there" she stopped the car, " Let's go Ames" Marlee told me as she steps out of the car and I immediently followed her. " Come on you two, the cabin is up there" Queen Amberly nodded to the mountain.

After a few miles of hiking up the mountain, we arrived at a flat area where there is a small cabin in the middle and a river behind it, surrounded by trees. " Wow," I mumured, taking in the scenery, " this is amazing."

As we get closer to the cabin, I start to hear voices inside. Marlee stopped me right outside the door " Stay here for a sceond" she told me as they knock on the door and went inside. The voices suddenly quieted, the queen took a deep breath, " we found her." Cheers errupted as Marlee pulled me in the room and people started to crowd around me.

Am I really that special?

 **Sorry that this one is pretty short, I'll try to post as early as I can.**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hideout

America's POV*

" America, meet Laura, she's the tech geek here. AMAZING at making gadgets" Marlee introduced me. Ever since I got here, all I've been doing was talking to people, looking around this place. And it's amazing!

It turns out this place is huge! Below the cabin, is a hidden underground base. Made decades ago, maybe back in the early 2025? Am not really sure.

"Pleasure to meet you Laura" I smiled at here as I shake her hand. "Pleasure to finally meet you too!" Then, she and Marlee dragged me to her " space." Her so-called space, is a huge understatement.

The armory is as big as my house back in Carolina, with an additional meters! It is filled with computers and tables fille with different kind of guns, computer parts and tools. Laura went to the table in the middle of the room and grabbed a pair of white open- toed wedge and walked back to us.

" I made this for you" she gave me the shoes, " try them on!" she urged me, I crouched down and stated to to strap it on my feet. When I finished, I stood up and looked down at my shoes. I have to say, I like these shoes, considering it's heels.

Laura drags a manequin in front of me then she strapped a small devide on her hipm and turns it on, " Marlee, I think you need to take a step back. Just in case" she nugde Marlee to step back and Marlee took abigstep back. " Okay, America. I want you to give that maniquin a small kick" she told me as she she stand beside Marlee.

"Anywhere?" I ask her.

" Yes" she pulled out her cellphone and started tapping furiously. " Now!" I gave it the hardest kick I can muster and the manniquin went flying across the room hitting a lot of stuff before it hit the back wall. I winced at the sound of computers being knocked over and tables being hit, " sorry" I murmured, I look back to Marlee and Laura expecting that Laura was mad, instead, Marlee's mouth is open with her eyes big as saucers and Laura is jumping up and down squeling wuth a huge smile on her face.

" That. Was. AWESOME!!!" Marlee squeled.

" When you also click your heels together it opens a secret compartment the right shoe opens with a dagger inside" she told us, I clicked my heels and a small compartment opened with a dagger inside. " Wow" I murmured.

Laura knelt down and tapped the side of my left shoe and another compartment opened, this time, it's empty. "Here, you can put a spare magazine or bomb X-24" she continues.

"What's bomb X-24?" I ask her. She just waved me off, " I'll show you tomorrow, for now. I think Marlee has other plans for you" she looked passed me and at Marlee.

" But first, do you have anything for me Laura?" Marlee teased. "Actually, yes I do have something for you" Laura walked away again and picked up a small object and walked back to us then she gave it to Marlee.

Marlee held it up inspecting it, "What's this?" Lauren chuckled " That's a pepper spray. With a case." Marlee shot her a look.

A knock came and we all turned to the door to see Queen Amberly, " Excuse me Lauren, but I'm gonna have to steal America and Marlee"

" Oh sure your majesty! We were done anyways" Lauren answered, the Queen motioned us to follow her. She lead us through the halls until we ended in a roomfilled with computers, screens and papers.

" Take a seat you two" the Queen motioned to the seats around a table in the middle of the room filled with papers. Marlee and I pulled a chair and took a seat in front of a projector.

Queen Amberly took a deep breath before turning around back to us, " Look, America. You do know what you're getting yourself into? This organization, this plans, can put your life in danger. Marlee already agreed to this, but question is, are you willing to do this?" Queen Amberly looked at me in the eye, pointing out that she is serious.

" Yes. Yes I do" I answered and the queen nodded.

" Tess! Put up presentation N36 section C!" she commanded and a girl with a blonde hair started typing furiously and they started to fill me with the plan.

They just finished telling me the whole plan and now Marlee is beyond excited to show me my room. We boarded a— thing called the " Maglev- train," we stood while holding onto a pole as the train thrusts foreward and I was nearly caught of guard and I while Marlee is laughing at me and I shot her a glare and she laughs harder. " Oh I'm sorry, I haven't boarded a train in my life" I said sarcastically.

The train halted to a stop then the doors slid opened and we stepped out of the train. She lead me through hallways until we reached a room.

She opened the door and motioned for me to step in. And I have to say, I am absolutely smitten at the room.

Its wall is plain white but it is filled with decorations like; artificial flowers, bookshelves line the wall and books. The bed is the middle of the room with a bed and a bedside table with a lamp on top, then there's a cabinet in the corner and a bathroom as well.

I turn back to Marlee and smiled " this is amazing!"

She shook her head and laughs, " That is the third time today." I set my bag down on the bed and I started looking around the room and pulling drawers. " You do know you have a training right?" Marlee asks me, raising an eyebrow. " Traning for what?" I turned to her.

" To fight? Come on, I think I have some clothes that fits you" she grabbed me arm and we started running to her room.

By the time Marlee finished suiting me up, I was dressed with a dark blue sports bra covered with a grey jacket and black leggings and white rubber shoes with my hair in a ponytail. Then Marlee lead me to the training room and introduced me to my "trainer."

" Ah Miss Singer! Pleasure to finally meet you," he greeted happily once he saw me and Marlee.

" Pleasure to meet you too—?"

" Malcom. But you can call me Com," he smiled. His piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair shown from the lights of the room. " Should we start?" he asked me.

" Of course"

 **YEEEEESSSSS! I finally uploded this chapter. Sorry it took a little while, I am drowning myself in my studies cuz' I'm preparing for an entrance exam.**

 **Anyways, Thank you to the people who supported this story. It really inspires me to continue writting.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Selection

**Hey guys! I'm back and I passed the exam! I'm done torturing myself and here's a new chapter. The next chapter is halfway done, so the next one will follow shortly after this one.**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 *** Maxon's POV***

Few weeks after I woke up, the doctor finally released me from the hospital wing. It's been quiet a struggle for the past few weeks. The doctor tried to revive my memories or at least some of them, but he accepted defeat. And I have no idea what happened in my selection.

A knock broke me out of my thoughts.

I hurriedly gathered all the files and folders in a pile and put them under the covers of my bed.

" Come in!" My mom's head popped up behinde the door. " Hey, how are you?" she asks me as she closes the door behind her.

" Besides the headache, I'm doing alright" I aswered. Her eyes moved behind me, to the lump on the bed. She walked to it, passing me. She threw the covers away to the other side of the bed revealing all the papers, folders and files.

" Maxon, what is this?" she motions to the pile.

I hesistated for a moment, should I really tell her what's roaming my mind? I took a moment to about my words.

" Mom, what happened?" I breathed out. She looked at the papers, and then started shufling through the papers and started to open folders.

" Kriss Ambers" She threw in front of me a folder with a picture of a brunettè girl.

" Elise Whisks"

" Celeste Newsome"

" Natalie Luca"

" Marlee Tames"

" And America Singer" She tossed all of the folders in front of me.

" The original Elite." She motioned at the pictures again.

" Okay, tell me what happened to them" I looked at her then sat on the floor.

She sat down on the bed beside the pile. " America Singer, is your first date. Has a temper and a fierce personality and ready to fight." I looked at her picture, I mean– she is a redhead so I guess it makes sense that she has a temper.

" She proposed to remove the caste system on the report, for some reason."

She continues.

" Wait, what?!" I shouted, absolutly shocked. No one, and I mean– _no one_ dares to question the castes. Especially in front of the whole contry.

" Moving on!" She grabbed another folder. " This is Marlee Tames" we continued to discuss what happened to the selection all afternoon. We watched the report, read files and took some photos from the collage on my wall.

But I still can't shake the feeling about Lady America, it feels like someone is sqeezing my heart and it's getting hard to breathe just thinking about her.

 _What was she to me before?_

I took a deep breathe outside my father's office.

 _Knock with authority Maxon._

I gently knocked on the door, then I heard my father's voice, " Come in!" he called out.

I opened the door and stepped inside, " you called for me sir?" I said, stopping in front of his desk.

" Ah finally!" he pushed forward a stack of folders. "

" These are the contestants for your Selection, I have selected them carefully since— the incident. And I left Carolina out off the way as well" he tells me.

" And I want you to look at them." I picked up the folders and started shuffling through them. I look back to my father, " Anything else sir?"

" That's all. You're dissmissed" he waved his hand, motioning for me to leave.

I turned to leave his office and once I stepped out, I let out a breath that I realize didn't realize I was holding.

I was reading one of the folders when I turned a corner and accidentally bumped into a maid causing her to drop a tray of teacups.

" Your highness! I'm so sorry! I should've looked at where I was going—" she gushed out as she tried to pick up the shattered pieces on the floor. I bend down and help her.

" No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was reading the files that my father gave me." I explained to her. " But your highness I—" I waved her off. " It's okay really" she stood up and gave me a short bow. " Thank you, your highness" then she scuttled away.

I picked up my folders and continued to walk back to my room. But that maid looks awfully fimiliar.

I tossed the folders onto my desk and grabbed a bottle of scotch. I really needed this right now. The problem from my past, my present to my future is haunting me. All I know is I loved someone, I was nearly killed and I was nearly killed by that same person I loved.

I sat down in front of my desk and opened the scotch before opening the the folder on top.

Ava Hill, caste of two.

Emma Green, caste of four.

Brooklyn Jones caste of three.

I smiled a little at her picture, she looks beautiful. She has golden locks with cute brown eyes. I set her folder aside and opened the next one.

Merca Sieve, caste of three.

A pounding headache suddenly hit me, I push my eyes against the heel of my palms and took another shot of scotch. Then I see a scene unfold infront of me.

I see a girl sitting in front of a vanity while a maid pins her fierce red hair into a bun.

" Lucy can you please leave us?" she asked her maid. " Of course America" she gave me a small curtsey before leaving the room.

She stood to face me, her striking blue eyes sparkling, with the sun streaming through her windows, highlighting her hair. She's breathtaking.

" You look absolutely beautiful" I told her in awe.

" Thank you" she said sheepishly, looking down at the floor. As if she's doubting herself.

" Hey" I put my finger under her chin, making her me look at me.

" You are perfect, my dear" I tell her, smirking.

" I am not your dear" she stated. I just laughed at her and lean in to kiss her.

I snapped out of my trance, and I looked at the bottle of scotch. Then I look at the folder, and I notice a small crinkle at the page. I raise my hand to my eyes, and I felt tears.

I need to find Lucy.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note** **To my dear readers!** **I am very sorry for not updating chapters for a while now, I am just not in a current state to write at all.** **Some few revelations and some thought has occured over the weeks. Which bought me a few challanges in my life.** **But I am going to continue this story, I have the next chapter written in my notebook as well the the next one, which is half finished.** **My mind has just been very tired and stressed from a few activities that I signed myself into before.** **I am very sorry from bringing your hopes up. And thank you very much for supporting me.** **\- My loveable heart 2005**


	9. Chapter 8: The Supporters

**Hey I'm back! So school's near, so I am gonna publish this from my notebook to make up for the time I stopped updating, and for the ones that may take a while.**

 **Also, for all Marvel fans out there! I am going to make a Avengers fanfic, since the last movie already sank in and I got writer's block now in The Selection.**

 ***Celeste's POV***

 *** The night Marlee and America escaped***

Be carefull Celeste, you too Elise. Please don't die" I scoffed at that one. "Marlee, please take care of Mer. Bye!" I closed my laptop, not bothering to shut it down. I put it in my bag along with a few gears, guns and knives and hurridly ran down the bunker.

I pushed open the door and quickly shut it back and locked it. My foot is now sore from running on marble floors in a 4-inch heels, god.

I spotted my mom pulling out food and weapons out of her own bag. I set my laptop and some hard drives next to her on top of a table.

"I got a new one from the boss today" she passed me a tablet, I scrolled down and kept reading the info.

" Suspect F-0384," she pointed at his picture. " Jason Coulver, a four from Kent. 25 years old, a former chef at their family restaurant until called to the palace and set off to France. Rumor says that he was supposed to be executed or about to serve jail for 20 years for illegal drugs since he never returned since 3 months ago."

" So we're gonna do some snoopin'?" I raised an eyebrow, still reading.

" If we leave through this, yes. HQ is our first stop if we do."

" FINALLY! SOMETHING GOOD!" The walls and floor suddlenly started shook with intensity. I fell to the floor as my mom clutch the corner of the table for dear life.

Once it stops, I get back on my feet and hurridly shuffled through files. " We really need to get out of this hell hole."

{}{}{}

Queen Amberly's POV*

I knock on Clarkson's office door as I tug on my coat closer to my skin. It's 10 in the evening and I just got a message from Elise saying the phase 1 is a go. And I assumed that he is still working. As always.

" Come in!" his voiced sounding muffled through the door. I slowly pushed open the door and stepped in. His nose burried deep in a paper he was reading, his desk filled with stacks of paper and a bottle of scotch open on top of the center table.

" Amberly! You are just the person I needed to see right now. What do you need?" He greeted with a smile, he walked over the center table to give with a hug.

" I heard news about Adele, she's been in the hospital from an accident two days ago. So maybe I thought I should visit her..." My voice trailed off.

He grabs by his arm's length and looks down at the floor, thinking. He let out a sigh, " fine, I'll give you a week. Then you go straight back here." I nodded in agreement.

" I guess you're keaving tonight?" he asks.

" Yes... Sorry"

He waved me off " it's fine, I'll have Maxon help me with work."

" Your Majesty, I know that it is not my place but you do know that this is very— dangerous" Officer Amspect whispered hurridly as we walk to the car waiting outside the palace steps.

" We have to pick them George, and they have to not get caught in the process, or else we're alk gonna die." I aswered and I slipped into the car before starting it up.

" Here's you phone your Majesty, it's already on the GPS. We made sure that all of the traffic lights or guards on duty tonight and its very late as well so there's little to no people on yhe streets." He explains.

" Okay, I'll be back in a week."

" Good luck your Majesty!"

"Thanks!"

I put the car in the right gear and rode off into the night.

In the shadows of the palace, he stood there watching as his wife rush off.

" Follow her, I want to know where she' _really_ going." He commanded.

" Yes your majesty."


End file.
